Alexander Grayson
Prince Vlad III ''', currently known as '''Alexander Grayson, is the main character on the show Dracula, played by Jonathan Rhys Meyers. He arrives in Victorian London in the year 1890, to introduce technology to the society. In actuality, he is there to seek his revenge. Biography Early life Originally, Vlad Tepes was a warlord renowned for his ruthlessness and military strategy. He was also a member of the Order of the Dragon; head Huntsmen of his region and a serving member of the Council. However, in an undiclosed event, he betrayed the order in a way so severe the normal response of the order; execution was seen as less than fitting punishment. Instead the order employed occult means to transform Vlad into a vampire so that he might suffer for all eternity. Unfortunately, the order underestimated Vlad's rage and desire for vengeance, and that being a vampire without a sire made him stronger than the average vampire. Somehow, the Order managed to imprison Dracula far from the world and all records of the monster were sealed; only the Head Huntsman and Grand Master being able to access them. In the centuries that followed, Dracula became something of a fairy tale among the Order, and to a certain extent, vampires as well. The vampires viewed him as an avenging figure, while the Order believed him a figment created by the vampires to intimidate mortals. Season One In The Blood Is the Life, The season kicks off with two unknown men climbing down into the tomb of Vlad Tepes in Romania, and after a quick examination of the ornate coffin, one of the two men breaks it open using a hammer and examines the aged and apparently decaying body of Dracula while the other picks up blocks of gold off the floor and begans to examine it. The man who breaks open the coffin states how thirsty he must be, referring to the several hundred years that Vlad had been confined and impaled inside of the coffin. While the other man is still entranced by the bars of gold that he found, he moves around the coffin and draws a dagger from his belt, stabbing the man twice and draining his blood onto the coffin and then he hits a button that releases the mechanism which was used to keep Vlad impaled. In A Whiff of Sulfur, In Goblin Merchant Men, In From Darkness to Light, In The Devil's Waltz, In Of Monsters and Men Personality Dracula is shown to be sophisticated, educated and outwardly charming, but he is actually a ruthless and perverse killer who, in the nadir of depravity, makes medical experiments with sentient beings. He is also very calculating and pragmatic, confronting his problems head on and always planning steps ahead to achieve his goal of eliminating the Order. He can actively manipulate people's feelings, directly or indirectly, to achieve his goals, especially when it comes to getting his vengeance or getting forever closer with his love interest. However, he avoids the obvious option of simply turning Mina to win her as he believes it would be an abomination to turn her into a vampire, even encouraging her to return to Jonathan Harker as it would make both of them happy (Although he acknowledges that keeping her close to Harker, and hence within his circle, is another reason for his actions). Relationships R.M. Renfield Dracula's closest friendship is with his loyal servant/confidante R.M. Renfield who know his secrets and helps him acquire blood while assisting in his plan to get revenge on the Order of the Dragon. Abraham Van Helsing Strangely enough, Dracula has an odd relationship with Abraham Van Helsing, who is usually his enemy. Van Helsing actually restores Dracula to life in the first episode. Van Helsing does this to aquire Dracula's help in overthrowing the Order of the Dragon, who had previously killed Van Helsing's wife and children as a punishment. Jayne Wetherby Dracula is also having a sexual relationship with Lady Jayne Wetherby, a high ranking aristocrat, who also is part of the Order of the Dragon, acting as the head vampire hunter. Although they are lovers it is unlikely that Dracula has any real feelings for her, especially since she is a member of the Order of the Dragon. Mina Murray His heart truly lies with Mina Murray, who he meets and recognises instantly as the reincarnation of his wife, Ilona, who was burnt at the stake in front of him by the Order before he was turned into a vampire. However, despite his passion for Mina, he refuses to turn her into a vampire like himself, claiming it would be an "abomination" for her to become a monster like himself. Mina herself is likewise instantly taken by Dracula vaguely remembering him from her past life, however she is at present engaged to Jonathan Harker. Powers and Abilities Dracula is a vampire that drinks blood to maintain his strength and vitality. When he is in his human form he looks completely normal. However, when he calls upon his powers or when he is thirsty for blood, his upper canines grow into fangs and his eyes turn blood-red. *'Immortality' - Dracula's undead status makes him exempt from both physical aging and other dangers that would kill a living body, such as toxins and diseases. He maintains the youth and health of an attractive young man despite having surpassed the lifespan of an average healthy human and heals from all non-fatal injuries. Consuming blood speeds up the process. *'Super Strength' - Dracula is said to possess the strength of twenty strong men; he has demonstrated sufficient strength to snap chains, casually hurl grown men through the air and rip them apart. *'Super Speed' - Like all vampires, Dracula is much faster than humans. *'Psychic Countermeasures' - Dracula is not only able to tell when he is being perceived from afar by a seer, but is also able to "shut down" their senses to prevent them from following him. *'Levitation' - Like all vampires, Dracula is able to float into the air. *'Telepathic Connection' - Like all vampires, Dracula has a conection with the vampires he has sired allowing him to hear their cries if he is close enough. *'Vampire Creation' - Like all vampires, Dracula can pass his curse to others. *'Eidetic Memory' - Dracula has perfect recall of events that happened many years ago. *'Swordsmanship' - Dracula possesses skill with a sword, brought about from his human life. Weaknesses *'Sunlight' - Prolonged exposure to sunlight will result in Dracula's death. *'Dessication' - A lack of blood for a prolonged period of time will cause Dracula to weaken and begin to resemble a corpse. *'Iron' - Iron can be used to contain, injure, and kill Dracula. *'Decapitation' - Severing Dracula's head will result in his death. Category:Character Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Main Characters Category:Undead Category:Season One Characters Category:Order of the Dragon Members